Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed broadly relates to portable electronic devices, and more particularly relates to portable computer systems with speaker systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two additional U.S. patent applications dealing with related technology have been filed on even date herewith. Both applications have common inventors and a common assignee with the present application. The first application Ser. No. 09/132,804 is entitled xe2x80x9cExpandable Speaker Chambersxe2x80x9d (referred to hereinafter as the xe2x80x9cExpandable Speaker Chambers Patentxe2x80x9d). The second application Ser. No. 09/133,518 is entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus Using Cooling Spaces as Speaker Chambersxe2x80x9d (referred to hereinafter as the xe2x80x9cUsing Cooling Spaces as Speaker Chambers Patentxe2x80x9d).
Portable electronic devices abound in today""s markets. Such devices include portable games, laptop computers, personal organizers, Global Positioning System (xe2x80x9cGPSxe2x80x9d) receivers, and myriad other devices. These devices have become portable, and others will follow this trend, in large part because of the advances in technology that have allowed the devices to shrink in size and weight. Circuitry, hard disk storage, screens, speakers, and many other components have all been reduced in size. Improving technology also enables these components to operate on less power, which allows the power supplies and cooling mechanisms to be reduced in size and weight.
One disadvantage of shrinking the components has been a reduction in the quality of the audio. For many devices, this is not important because their communication with the user is primarily visual. However, many devices and applications do rely on audio for communication with, or entertainment of, the user. Additionally, many other portable devices and applications would be forthcoming if better audio were available. A common application which could utilize better audio is a workstation for accessing the World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cWWWxe2x80x9d), and the variety of multi-media content which it provides, including music and sound effects. Other examples include many of today""s multi-media games for which sound quality is of paramount importance.
The poor sound quality is due to two primary factors. The first is the decreased speaker size. This factor makes it difficult to produce quality sound over a large frequency range, particularly at lower frequencies. The decreased speaker size also makes it difficult to produce loud sounds. The second is the decreased size of the speaker box, or speaker chamber. This also makes it difficult to produce quality sounds, particularly at low frequencies.
Several solutions have been proposed and developed. One solution involves interfacing to nonportable audio equipment and speakers. This is common in many conference rooms or classrooms which are designed for presentations and which have high quality audio systems already installed. The user is able to connect a portable computer and run a presentation with a laptop that uses the external audio system. This is also common for games and other entertainment systems that use a television set for the audio.
These are only partial solutions, however, because the user is limited in the number of places where he can use the device. In the context of a laptop being used to give a presentation, the user is limited to giving presentations in facilities which have high quality audio systems. The user is also faced with the many problems associated with interfacing to these systems and having compatible software and hardware, including connectors.
Another solution that allows the portable computer user to have high quality audio is for the user to bring along portable audio equipment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,084 and 5,550,921 show two such portable audio systems. Portable audio systems, however, are typically bulky and heavy. Additionally, they are not integrated into the portable computer or other device, and therefore make transportation and setup more difficult.
Another solution is to integrate better audio systems into the existing portable computers or other devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,610,992 and 5,668,882 utilize the existing space in the portable electronic devices to produce higher quality sound. There are limits, however, to what can be done with the existing space. Further, the existing space is shrinking with each new advance that allows smaller components. Advances in low-power circuitry, in particular, limit the existing space. Not only does it allow smaller devices because the circuitry is smaller and because the power supplies and fans can be smaller, but it also allows a reduction in the amount of space around the circuitry that is needed for heat transfer.
Another solution, which is beginning to be seen in the portable telephone industry, is to create a larger space for the speaker with doors or flip stands that open part of the phone""s enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,472 shows this solution. However, this solution has not been developed sufficiently and even the initial ideas have not been applied to laptop computers and other electronic devices.
Safety and durability, in addition to size and weight, must also be addressed by any solution to the poor audio problem. Non-integrated systems pose additional risk of damage to the audio system and often to the portable electronic device itself.
As stated above, the miniaturization of electronic components has made possible a wide range of portable electronic devices. Among the most common of these are the personal laptop, notebook, or palmtop computers. Other electronic devices are also highly portable. Along with the obvious benefits of portability there are hazards due to the likelihood of dropping these devices or otherwise making impact with other objects. These portable devices are often expensive. Therefore, it is desirable to avoid damage resulting from use thereof.
The problem of damage to portable electronic devices is well known and perhaps the most common solution is to use shock absorbing padded carrying cases. However such cases are expensive and bulky and do not provide any protection while the computer is in use outside the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,168, issued to Erler et al. discloses an impact attenuating notebook computer having a hard drive mounted on a shock-isolating mounting. According to that approach the cover of the computer is made from a shock-absorbing resilient material and the hard disk drive is mounted on a shock isolating mounting bridge configured to support the hard drive. Internal cavities enhance the absorption of the structure. This approach has the obvious drawback of increasing the cost of the computer by adding components for the sole purpose of shock absorbance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,290 issued to Markow et al. discloses a portable computer having a speaker system including two loudspeakers in the keyboard section of the housing. However, the positioning of the speakers provides no protection against shock or impact to the computer unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved portable electronic device that overcomes the problems in the prior art.
Briefly, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a portable electronic device comprises a sound system comprising one or more speakers, each located at an impact point of the electronic device. Each speaker comprises a sound chamber and shock absorbing means for protecting the electronic device from a force resulting from an impact between the electronic device and another object.